


He is Daisy

by littlemissstark315



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom Eternal Spoilers, Doomguy can speak but doesn’t, Emotional Constipation, Gay Sex, I couldn’t help myself, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Suicide Attempt, They gave Doomguy a flying space fortress, bi oc, implies toxic parents, not quite sure how to label this, slice of life? Doom style?, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Doomguy makes the rash decision to save a human he sees in trouble and ends up having no choice but to take him to his Doom fortress. But now he’s stuck with a human companion and he doesn’t know what to do or how emotions work. But Vega gives him one piece of advice that helps; He is Daisy.
Relationships: Doomguy/OC
Comments: 34
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

The Doom Slayer barely saw anything past the bloodshed and demons. The only thing that went on in his mind while fighting was to kill every demon in sight, ignoring any ache of the earth he knew being over run and destroyed by them.

He managed to chainsaw an Imp when he saw a human, a young male, maybe no older than twenty but looked like he was surviving for a while in dirty, ratty clothing and unkempt hair,suddenly in the hold of a Hell Knight.

He rushed over with his super shotgun and blasted it, getting its attention and dropping the terrified young male. The Doom Slayer growled as he shot again, getting the Hell Knight away from him before finally glory killing him by ripping his arm off and slicing his head off.

But more were coming and he can’t save this human if they’re overwhelmed with demons. He rushed over. The young male nearly screaming in fear as Doomguy rushed him, picking him up over his shoulder and having to through a blue portal.

Before he knew what was happening the young man was thrown gently on the ground, panting and looking around, his blue eyes wide and wild with fear.

He then got a good look at his savior and screamed, backing away. “No! No, don’t hurt me!” The Doom Slayer was confused, he walked over to him, hulking and towering when Vega spoke. “Slayer, I believe he is frightened, perhaps you should take a more…delicate approach.” The slayer just looked confused in his helmet.

Vega nearly sighed, deciding to put it into words he would understand better. “Remember Daisy? How you treated her when she was scared? He is the same. He is daisy.” That the slayer understood, feeling an ache in his chest he pushed down at the thought of his lost bunny.

He came closer, kneeling down close to him, the poor young man trembling, the slayer could see a wet patch and small puddle; he felt guilty for causing this much fear. He took his helmet off slowly and placed it down.

The young man seemed less frightened at seeing a fellow human but still shaking. The slayer then reached out and gently pet his hair.

The young man swallowed, his face wet with tears. “You’re…you’re not gonna hurt me? Or kill me?” The slayer shook his head no. The young man swallowed, reaching up and wiping his face. “Oh. I’m sorry then, you were just kinda terrifying.” The slayer gave a nod and stood up, walking away, Vegas voice ringing in his head.

He is Daisy.

The Slayer turned to where a small living quarters was in the fortress, going to the chemical shower and getting towels and waking out.

He found the young man now sobbing into his knees and rocking back and fourth. Goddamn, what now? The hell did he do now? He’s just trying to help.

And like reading his mind Vega chimed through the computers nearby. “I believe he is in the middle of a panic attack. Remember; he is Daisy.” The young man looked up, shaking. “What? Did that computer talk?”

Vega spoke again. “Yes. I am Vega. I run this fortress. And the slayer may be quite intimidating, he only wants to help you.” The young man gave a nod, wiping his face as a hand was held out to him. He reached it and held it tightly, feeling it nearly engulf his own hand in solid muscle.

The young man swallowed. “Sorry, I guess I had a panic attack when I realized I pissed my pants. I’m so fucking embarrassed.” The slayer shook his head, hoping he got what he wanted to say across. He then had him follow him to the chemical shower.

The young man sighed. “Oh. A shower, that would be a good idea.” The slayer turned it on for him before forcefully stripping him of his ratty and dirty clothing. The young man huffed. “Hey! Stop that!” The slayer rolled his eyes and gently pushed him into the shower.

The young man barely had time to blush as the chemical shower hit him. And although it was lukewarm, it felt amazing. He’s not sure the last time he properly bathed or cleaned himself. He nearly moaned as he cleaned up, rubbing it all through his dark blonde hair and getting every bit of dirt out he could.

Once he was clean he turned to the slayer and the slayer turned it off, handing him the towel. The young man took it, starting to wrap himself up.

The young man cleared his throat. “Thank you. Very much. I’m Eric.”

The slayer gave a nod but didn’t speak, Eric looked away, he wasn’t sure what to make of the silence. “I guess I don’t need a name. Doomguy is probably enough.” The slayer looked surprised, and smiled weakly, for the first time in what felt like years. “Yeah, I’ve heard a lot about you. Everyone on earth has. Mostly warning us to stay away and that you’re an enemy but I never believed them. Wasn’t even sure you were real, Kinda thought of you like Santa Claus; hoped you were real but knowing you probably weren’t.” 

The slayer gave the smallest of smiles, the young mans chatter was amusing. He gave a nod to follow and Eric did. He kept the towel wrapped around him as if he were a women, feeling completely exposed as they walked the large halls. Eric was in awe at it all.

They got to a room, Eric nearly running into the slayers armored back. The slayer opened a door to a bedroom, bare but had essentials like a bed, lamp and dresser with a big round window to the stars outside.

Eric swallowed. “Wow.” The slayer went to the dresser, going through what few articles of clothing he had before throwing over boxers and a large long sleeve shirt before walking out of the room, Eric quickly speaking. “Thank you!”

Eric got changed quickly. He can’t think of the last time he had clean clothes and a shower. With the demonic invasion, the earth was gone almost the moment they got there, no matter what the UAC kept trying to shove down their throats.

Once changed he decided to have a walk around the fortress, if he’s gonna be living here he might as well be familiar with the place.

The place was enormous, no, that barely covered it. It was like someone took his hometown cathedral and made it into a flying space fortress. He looked down over a stone railing and saw there was several levels. “Wow..” 

He walked more, hearing the same computerized but kind voice a small distance away. “It would be beneficial if you spoke to him.” There was a pause and the computer voice spoke again. “It is not difficult to do. I know you can speak, you just choose not too but I think in this situation it would be wise to start.”

Eric Walked further in to see what he assumed was the bridge, it was large, had several computer-like screens and big wide view of earth.

Or of what earth was.

Actually seeing what happened to his planet, his home, made him suck in a breath and tears to well up. The slayer heard and turned, glaring, ready to fight but he saw Eric, quietly crying. 

Eric sniffled. “I’m sorry, I..I just never saw earth like this. There’s no hope we can get it back, is there?” The slayer looked away, shaking his head no and walking closer to him, starting to pet his hair.

Eric looked at him oddly but let him continue, feeling exhausted. The slayer noticed the sudden change, the slumped posture and half lidded eyes and the yawn. He gave Eric a nudge to follow him.

He got Eric back to his room and gently forced him into bed, bringing blankets over him. Eric fell asleep within seconds and the Slayer was left wondering what the hell he was thinking when he saved this human. And what the hell is he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Eric woke with a start, getting as close to the wall against the bed as possible. He isn’t sure what woke him up but now he’s in a panic attack that he has to breathe through.

It took a few minutes but he managed to calm down, still feeling shaky but mind calmer. He looked out the big window, seeing stars and galaxies, they were beautiful. He never thought he’d be able to see space.

He got up and walked out of the room, looking around hesitantly. All he could hear was nothing, the sound of silence and space. 

He wondered if the Slayer was around. He found the bridge and computer. He walked over. “Uhh Vega?” Vega’s terminal lit up. “Yes, is there anything you require?” Eric smiled weakly. “No, just…it’s quiet. Is the slayer here?” “No. He is currently in Southern Asia taking care of business.” Eric frowned. “You mean killing demons?” “Correct.”

Eric looked at Earth from his spot, seeing blackened spots with burning embers. “Will he be ok?” “He has been doing this for many years. He will be fine.” Eric gave a nod. “Ok.” He walked around the bridge, seeing a dramatic looking chair and bookshelf. “Hey Vega, does the slayer have a name? It just seems weird to keep calling him slayer.”

“He does but he is very private. I doubt he will tell you and it would not be right if I told you.” Eric sighed. “Alright.” He said, still worrying but choosing not to say anything. He’s seen the hell those demons made earth, seen what they did to other humans, his family and friends.

He put it to the back of his mind as he walked to the bookshelf and accidentally stepped on paper. He looked, smiling. They’re several comic books. He gently picked one up before dropping it quickly, seeing a few fingerprints of blood on it. “Eh!”

He shouldn’t be surprised but it was definitely something to get used too. He went back to the books and looked, seeing several classics and a few self-help books and even children’s books. He wonders if the slayer collected them from earth since they were few relics from it.

He turned and saw a wall of guns and weapons, walking over with curiosity. It amazed him how many weapons the slayer had. And another wall showed guitars , demonic and some glowing but beautiful in their own dark way. He wonders is the slayer would let him play one. He was a music major in college, before the invasion happened. Guitar was his first instrument, piano and violin as well but guitar was his favorite.

Suddenly the blue portal opened up, the slayer walking through. Eric walked over quickly to meet him. “Hey-oh my god.” He saw the severed head of a demon in his hand. “You…brought that back?” The slayer just shrugged, walking and throwing it to a corner of the ship. Erics eyes went wide at the casualness the slayer had.

He followed him out of the room. “So I saw you had books? A lot of them, I was curious, do you collect them from earth? Like do you stumble upon them and bring some back since they’re what few relics we have left?” The slayer stayed silent as he walked down the stone staircase, not answering Eric in the slightest, feeling amusement bubble in his chest at the chattering. It’s been a long damn time since he’s even heard human chatter and had someone not terrified of him.

“Or maybe you like reading? I saw a few comic books as well but there was blood on them. You really should treat those a little better, they’re fragile. But still, are you a bookworm? Because if so I have so much to tell you-where are we?” He looked around and saw it was similar to a mechanics shop for cars. The slayer went down the small staircase to it and took his helmet off as Eric looked at the desk, seeing other helmets, in different forms of damage or being built along with armor held by chains and jacks.

The slayer placed the helmet on one of the desks before starting to unhook his chest armor. Eric was in awe, staring at the hanging chest armor. “So you work on these yourself? Wow, you are definitely a man of all talents-“ He was cut off when he saw the slayer, shirtless, holding his chest plate armor in his left hand. Dear god was he built.

The slayer had ripped abs and pecs with barely any scars but few that must have managed to get through the armor and dear god his arms were bigger than his head. The slayer let out an amused noise; he managed to make the chatter box speechless, it almost made him laugh which he hasn’t done in far too long.

Eric swallowed, pushing down just how hot the slayer was and getting back to his original topic earlier. “So I saw you had guitars, several of them. Would I be able to use one? I’m a major in music..well I did before…” He trailed off. “Still..would I be able to play one or are they unsafe to play?” The slayer gave a nod to him and gently shooed him out of the room with his hand.

Eric smiled. “Umm ok. Uh thank you.” He walked out of the room pushing down his attraction for the slayer as he ran a hand through his brown mop of hair.

The slayer felt hours go by as he relaxed by taking apart anything that was broken on his armor and improving this and that. Eventually he dressed in a UAC tee shirt and sweats (there wasn’t much but he needed something when he worked on his armor)

He walked up the stone staircase hearing something different. The closer he got, the more he realized it was Eric playing on of the guitars and singing?

He walked slowly, listening, not wanting to spook him.

Toss a coin to your Witcher,

Oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty

Oh ooh oh

Toss a coin to your Witcher, he’s a friend of humanity

The slayer then made himself known, walking into the room, seeing Eric sitting on the floor, against the wall as he strummed and singed. He saw the slayer, stopping. “Oh, hey.” He blushed. “I guess you heard me.” The slayer gave a nod. 

Eric looked away. “It’s from an old show, it reminded me of…of us.” The slayer leaned against the wall, arms crossed and urged him to keep talking. Eric swallowed. “Well it’s about this man, named Geralt and he’s a Witcher. He’s a professional beast hunter. Not many people like him, he has mutated DNA that allows him to do what he does. Kinda like you, a bit. He ends up traveling with a human puppy named Jaskier and while Geralt is quiet and grumpy, Jaskier is optimistic and chattery and always coming up with a song.” The slayer gave a small nod.

Eric sighed. “So how do you eat around here? I’m sure there has to be something.” He said, hoping for anything, even crust of bread, he can’t Remember the last time he ate.

The slayer gave a nod, giving a signal to follow him. Eric left the guitar and stood, following the slayer up a stone staircase.

It was three flights of stairs before they turned into a room full of sunlight and different plants and vegetables growing. Eric smiled. “Wow, that’s amazing. Can I…can I eat something?” The slayer nodded, picking a nearby tomato and handing it to Eric.

Eric felt his stomach grumble and took it greedily, setting it like an apple, getting juice all over himself. The slayer walked around and checked on the rest of the Vegetables and ended up digging out a potato for himself.

Eric swallowed, having eaten the tomato, blushing. “Oh my god…I’m sorry, that was just…I’m just very hungry.” The slayer gave a nod before brushing off the potato and taking a bite out of it. Eric swallowed. “May I have more?” The slayer nodded, swinging his arm to tell him, eat whatever you like.

Eric wasted no time and put together a handful of vegetables and for the first time in months? Years? He’s lost track, he had a full belly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempt

It’s been a week with Eric in the fortress and it’s not what Doomguy thought it would be. The first few days he was a chatter box full of anxiety and talent.

But it’s been quiet the last few days, Eric hasn’t come out of his room and Doomguy isn’t sure what to think of that. Was he worried? Is that was what he was feeling?

He ignored it and kept his work up, working on his suits and helmets. A few more hours went by and Vega spoke up. “Perhaps you should check on Eric, he hasn’t been out of his room for two days. It’s unlike him.” Doomguy gave a nod but felt hesitant; what exactly does he do?

He walked up the stone staircase to the room he gave Eric, walking inside and seeing a huddle form on the bed, wrapped tightly in his thin blanket. He walked further in and Eric jerked, sitting up, eyes red and watery, nose red, he looked completely wrecked. Doomguy swallowed, he vaguely remembers emotions like this, seeing it on other humans, and he was just as lost now as he was then.

Eric sniffled, wiping his eyes with a shaking hand. “God, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Doomguy came closer, sitting down next to him on the bed. He thought of anything to do and brought his hand to Eric’s head and gently started petting his hair.

Eric gave a weak smile. “You’ve treated me like a frightened animal since I got here. Maybe I am one.” He let out a humorless laugh. “Look me next; being treated better by the Doom Slayer than my own parents ever did.” He held Doomguys hand, bringing it to rest around his shoulders. “This is fine too. Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever felt as safe as I do as I do with you.”

Doomguy looked away, feeling a blossom of warmth in his chest again. Eric leaned into him, feeling engulfed by his entire being. Doomguy relaxed, holding him closer, bringing his other arm around him. He felt Eric melt into him, a contented noise escaping the smaller one. Eric smiled. “This is nice. I feel much better than I did earlier. I’m sorry if I worried you. I just…it’s hard to explain. You know what depression is? An anxiety and all that?” Doomguy gave a nod.

Eric sighed. “Well I have depression. I used to take medication but once the invasion happened I wasn’t able to stay on them. And now the earth is gone, I’m part of an endangered species, I’ll never have my life again.” He said, his eyes watering and voice becoming thick.

Doomguy just held him closer, hoping it wasn’t rough, he sometimes forgets about his own enhanced strength, broken quite a few parts when working in his shop because of that.

Eric sniffled. “I’m not sure I’m sad if I’ll never see my parents again. I’m not even sure I’m sad they’re dead. They were incredibly toxic and psychologically abusive. Not that this confection will get anything done. I need to do something. Any job you want me to do on the ship?”

Doomguy pulled away gently and thought of something Eric could do; he wasn’t sure, he’s always been a one-man army, always doing everything himself but it would be nice for someone who knows gardening to watch the vegetable garden, Vega always needing to tell him what to do. He gave a nod and stood, helping Eric up and signaling him to follow.

Eric followed curiously. They eventually made it to the garden room. Eric gave a weak smile. “You want me to take care of the plants?” Doomguy gave a nod. Eric huffed but smiled. “I’ll see what I can do. They seem fine to me.” He went to work, looking around and seeing which ones will need water (or some form of it, hes not sure how they have water, just that they do) or work and started cleaning. Doomguy gave a nod before leaving.

Eventually Vega found a location of a hell priest and went off to find him with Vega giving him advice that he should notify Eric before he left but it was left on mute ears as he went through the portal.

When he came back, feeling irritated that he couldn’t get the hell priest, Vega spoke to him. “I believe you should check on Eric.” Doomguy looked at Vegas terminal and Vega continued. “I believe his earlier depression may have worsened.” The slayer nodded and walked through the ship to find him, not bothering to take his helmet off or to go change into his casuals.

He searched the workshop, he searched where his guitars are and searched the garden and didn’t find him. He felt his chest tighten, was this fear? Worry? He rushed to Erics room and burst in, nearly breaking the door, seeing Eric holding one of the slayers pistols, a smaller of his impressive arsenal but he was near his head. He looked distraught but hesitant to pull the trigger.

The slayer bursting in caught his attention when Doomguy rushed and grabbed the gun, throwing it against the wall and far away from Eric as he suddenly held his arms and forcefully made him stand, glaring down at him.

Eric whimpered, not able to look him in the eyes. “I…I just can’t…my home is gone. My life is gone, I’m never going to see any of my friends and family again.” Doomguy nearly growled, glaring down at him still, feeling a conflicting emotion of protective rage and paralyzing fear of losing Eric. 

Eric sobbed, weakly bringing his hands to hide his face. “My mom was right, I’m just a fucking pathetic freak. I’m I did this..” Doomguy looked confused through his helmet. Eric laughed weakly, lacking humor. “All this shit. All this demons invading earth, it’s my fault. At least according to my zealot of a mom. God, I should have never come out of the closet to them. I…I deserve this, I deserve to see my home burn.”

“No.” Doomguy suddenly said, lowly, sounding like gravel was caught on his throat. Eric was shocked he got this mute warrior to speak. “What?” Is all he could say to it.

Doomguy looked away, taking his helmet off and throwing it off and to the floor before glaring at Eric. “No. It’s not your fault. None of that. Your parents and mother are wrong, I hope to god they’re dead because if not I will find them and kill them for putting that shit in your head.” He gripped Eric’s arms again, glaring him down. “Because you do not deserve any of this. You’re….” He looked away.

Eric was still blown away he even got the slayer to speak and this much. The slayer continued. “You’re amazing. You’ve made me feel things I didn’t think I was capable of. I’m not sure what I think of you, what I feel for you but…I felt fear. For the first time in my life when I saw you with that gun.” 

Eric swallowed. “Wow…I…I never realized any of this. I didn’t even think you could talk.” The slayer looked away. “I don’t like too. Never had much reason too either, until you.” Eric felt warmth blossom in his chest, he wiped his eyes before speaking. “My depression and anxiety were really bad before my medication, worse when I had no choice but to be off of them cold turkey. That was a few months ago but I guess being forced to survive will change priorities. It didn’t come back until I was here, out of danger.” “Sleep with me?” The slayer asked. Eric blushed, flustered. “I..uh I’m it sure right now isn’t a great time, you are very attractive, I won’t lie but-“ “ I mean actually sleep you dip.” Eric snorted out a laugh. “How can I say no to that?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Doom Eternal

Eric hasn’t felt this rested in lord knows how long.

He blinked his eyes open, yawning and feeling a heavy weight on him, gently holding him down. He turned enough to see it was the slayer, still asleep, his giant arm wrapped around his own much-smaller-in-comparison body.

He turned gently, so he could face the slayer, studying his face. It looked so, big. Literally. His head seemed larger than his own, all of him was huge. He brought a hand up to gently feel his face when suddenly it was gripped in the slayers much larger hand.

Eric yelped, surprised but not in pain. The slayer huffed, letting his hand go, looking mildly annoyed. Eric swallowed but smiled. “Uhh good morning?”

The slayer huffed again, more amused. “Watching me sleep?” He spoke, low and gravelly. Eric gave a nod, his brown hair a mess. It made the slayers chest tighten and warmth to bloom. He felt the urge to hold Eric close and that made him sit up, to put distance between them.

Eric sat up as well as the slayer stood. “Any plans for the day?” “Killing demons.” He said as he stood. Eric gave a nod. “Any…plans after that?” The slayer turned, giving him a look. Eric rolled his eyes. “What? I want to get to know you, is that so bad?” The slayer didn’t answer, not wanting to get any more attached than he has, he walked away to where Vega was, three stairs up from where they were.

Eric frowned and tried not to take it personally. He knows the slayer had likely been though more shit and trauma than him, probably lost loved ones too. Maybe that’s why he keeps overhearing Vega refer to him as Daisy.

He followed quickly, not wanting to lose him in this fortress. He knew he followed right when he heard Vega.

“The hell priest that eluded you yesterday hasn’t moved, when you are ready the portal will be ready.” Eric frowned as the slayer moved about, pressing buttons here, switching things there before turning and seeing Eric.

Eric frowned. “Hell priest? Does this mean you’re leaving again?” The slayer nodded. Eric spoke again. “Does this mean there’s hope for earth?” The slayer held up his hand, using his thumb and index finger to indicate “small.”

Eric huffed, frowning. “Why aren’t you talking? You talked last night, you talked a bit this morning.” The slayer huffed. “Don’t like it. Not a nice voice.” Eric walked closer. “I like your voice, I like it a lot. I won’t make you talk but can you try to, for me?” The slayer looked away but nodded, reluctantly. “I can try.” Eric beamed, smiling.

The slayer smiled weakly too, coming off as close to a smirk. “Feeling better?” Eric nodded. “Yeah. Can sleeping in your bed be permanent?” The slayer nodded, walking out of the room to get ready.

Eric watched the slayer get ready, putting his armor and helmet on and feeling both a feeling of pride seeing him, know how much good and how many demons he’s killed in an attempt to save the planet and also worry, worry he couldn’t save them, worry he may die, worry the overwhelming odds may overtake him.

The slayer saw the look on Eric’s face and in his submissive body language. He decided to try talking, actually using the suits communications for something that isn’t Vega. “Are you…ok?” He asked, not sure how to go about all these delicate emotions.

Eric nodded. “Yeah, just worried about you, the earth. I just wish I could go back home.” The slayer walked closer, picking up his super shotgun that was sitting against the wall. “Trust me?” Eric nodded. “Yes, more than I’ve trusted anyone.” “Then trust that I will get the job done.” Eric nodded. “Alright. I’ll try.” The slayer gave a supportive hand on his shoulder before putting his shotgun over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

Eric followed and eventually watched him walk through the portal before it disappeared with the slayer. Eric sighed, feeling loneliness creep up on him.

When Doomguy returned several hours later, bloody and chest heaving with panting breath, Vega spoke and the lights flickered. “Incoming transmission, I cannot stop it.”

The slayer turned, seeing a hologram of the Khan Mayker, towering over him. “This has come far enough.” She spoke, ghostly and raspy. Vega was next. “I will have her transmission removed in a moment.”

Eric was on the garden when the fortress lights flickered on and off. He gasped, looking around and running before stoping at the corner of the bridge, feeling terrified, seeing the slayer and a giant hologram. 

The Khan Mayker stared the slayer down. “Despite the loss of the priest, earth will fall and my people will survive. I will answer the humans prayers, reward those who believe.”

Eric swallowed, watching, hearing Vega speak. “This hub is of Mayker design, she knows the systems well.”

“The final priest will be moved to a more discreet location so our work can continue without further disruption.” And with a flicker of lights she was gone.

The slayer ran to the controls, using the screen when Vega spoke what he feared. “The their hell priest is no longer visible to us. There is a 41.3% increase of demonic activity. It is a the largest gore-nest on earth. I can set the transporter when you are ready.”

Eric came out from hiding, speaking shakily. “What was that?” The slayer turned, taking his helmet off and throwing it on the floor in a huff of anger. “Nothing good.” Eric walked closer to him. “Who was that?” VEGA spoke. “That was the Khan Mayker. The one responsible for the destruction of earth, to some extent.” 

The slayer growled. “And now we have no idea where the last hell priest is.” VEGA spoke up. “We do not but Samual Haden does. Once the gore nest is taken care of we should retrieve him from the UAC.”

Eric frowned, still feeling shaky. “Leaving again?” The slayer shook his head. “Not right away.” Eric gave a nod as he walked over and picked up his helmet. “What do we do now?” The slayer turned to him. “Keep you safe.” Eric almost rolled his eyes but the statement filled his heart with warmth. “How? If she knows the design of the fortress could she do whatever she wanted?” The slayer walked up to him, taking the helmet from Eric’s hands. “That’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean?” The slayer turned away from him. “I have a prison, deep in the fortress, there’s several demons in it, mostly used for testing new weapons. I can’t guarantee she won’t let them loose.” He signaled Eric to follow him to the weapons wall, taking his shot gun off of it and loading it, handing it to Eric. “Keep this with you at all times. If you see anything that isn’t me, you shoot it.”

Eric was flustered, barely holding the gun. “I’ve never shot a gun before in my life.” “Well you’re starting now. Follow me, your learning now.”

Eric followed with a pounding heart and anxiety in his veins.


	5. Chapter 5

“Now try again. And this time hold the gun tightly.” Eric was still shaking, in the demon prison with the slayer, behind him, guiding him and a low-level demon a small distance from him, barely moving, just limply standing there.

Eric had never shot a gun, was never from a hunting or police or even military family. They were catholic, not the good kind. His parents always quoted bible verses to him when he screwed up, they were liberal and grew up very anti-gun, he personally was scared of them.

But now that the earth is nearly gone and the demons may escape is a legitimate threat, he needs to shoot. He knows this, but that deep seated fear and how he was raised kept him from properly learning.

Eric swallowed, the slayer had been much more patient than he thought he would be. “I don’t know if I can do this. Can’t I be locked up when you leave or something?” “No because some of the demons in here could tear the doors down easily. Fighting back will be what keeps you alive.” Eric bowed his head in defeat. “Fuck. Alright.”

He brought the shotgun to his shoulder, aiming at the demon, willing himself to pull the trigger, scared of the massive recoil it had; his shoulder is going to be a big bruise tomorrow. He shot and it jared him from his spot, the demon being shot, collapsing into blood and limbs before dissolving.

The slayer had a proud hand on his shoulder as Eric panted. “Congratulations, you made your first kill. How do you feel?” Eric swallowed, staring at the blood stained spot. “I don’t know. I’m still shaking. I’ve never killed anything in my life.” “Know how to reload? Remember what I said?”

Eric gave a small nod before pushing the barrel down…or attempting. The slayer tried not to laugh at his failed attempts and then caught himself. When was the last time he actually laughed? He pushed that thought down and gently held the gun steady for him and advice nearly whispered in his ear. “Use a fist, punch it down with the bottom of your fist.” Eric swallowed, the slayer suddenly so close to him sent a shiver up his spine, pushing any naughty thoughts away as he made a fist and slammed it down onto the barrel which opened it up, spitting out two empty shells. 

He got his free hand into his pocket, grabbed two shells and put them in the two holes before slamming it back into place with a secure click. Eric smiled. “Hey, I did it! I reloaded it without help!” “Want to try again?” Eric nodded. “I really should. Ive always been scared of guns so I need to build some confidence with it.” “Alright. I’ll get the next demon.”

An hour later Eric was sporting a bruised shoulder and a new confidence. He had his shirt off as the slayer came back with a cloth bag of ice, Eric sitting on the slayers bed. He sat down and gently pressed it to the bruised shoulder.

The slayer grumbled. “Sorry, shouldn’t have started you with a shotgun. They’re rough.” Eric smiled, holding the bag and a bit of the slayers hand, fingertips touching. “It’s alright, it’s the easiest to reload and deals the most damage. I’ll need both if I want to survive whatever this Khan Mayker has planned.”

The slayer nodded in agreement. “How’s your shoulder feel?” “Hurts to move it.” “Keep this on there. I’ll be back.” Eric moves his other hand to hold the ice as the slayer stood and walked out of the room.

Eric sighed, waiting. He always bruised easily. It wasn’t long until the slayer came back with ropes of cloth, coming back to sit on the bed and starting to wrap his shoulder with the ice compressed to it, putting the cloth over the ice pack and tying it off. “There. Should be good by tomorrow.”

Eric smiled. “Thanks. Sorry, I forgot how easily I bruise.” The slayer just gave a nod as he stood. Eric stood too, ready to follow him. “I have a question, it might seem silly but I noticed Vega will refer to me as Daisy when you’re talking with Vega. I mean, I don’t mind, I can be a daisy but I-“ “it’s a long story.” The slayer said.

Eric frowned. “Oh. Well we have time. I don’t mind.” The slayer looked away from him. “Daisy was my pet rabbit, a long time ago.” Eric smiled. “You had a pet rabbit? That’s so cute! I don’t think I could ever imagine you with such a small pet.”

The slayer sighed. “She was killed. By the demons. She was one of the only things I cared about. And they killed her.” Eric frowned, walking closer. “Oh I’m so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a pet, they’re family.” “It’s been a reason I’ve pursued them so…relentlessly.” “That’s a very nice reason.” The slayer stayed silent and Eric could see the story upset him. Even if it wasn’t easily readable on his face, he could tell.

Eric came closer and brought his arms around the slayer, giving him a hug, as best he can. The slayer wasn’t quite sure how to respond so he mimics what Eric did and brought his arms around him.

The slayer moved away. “Will you be ok here alone? I have missions to do to find the hell priest, I can’t take you with me.” Eric nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be ok. You do what you have to to save the world.” The slayer gave a nod and a small smile, feeling the urge to kiss Eric’s head. Once again, he pushed that affection down and walked out of the room. The slayer made sure Eric had his shotgun and ammo to reload before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

When the slayer came back from his missions he was infuriated, hitting and damaging anything in his path on the ship, denting a metal beam.Eric heard this from the garden, putting the watering can down and heading out to see what was happening.

He saw the slayer punching the wall and growling. “Uhh guess the mission was bad?” The slayer looked at him sharply but feared he may hurt him. He’s never had company when he was in a rage. “Leave me.” Eric frowned, hesitant, taking a step closer. “Are you ok?” “Leave me! Now Eric!” Eric frowned, feeling his eyes fill with tears before he walked away and out of sight.

The slyer felt a twinge or guilt but he’d rather explain why he was so angry later than have to discard a dead body of someone he cares about. 

It was two hours before he went looking for Eric, feeling calm enough to talk and exhausted. His episodes of rage leave him exhausted, thankfully they’re not often.

He found Eric in the garden, sitting by a big window staring at the stars and sniffling, wiping his eyes. He frowned. “Eric..”

Eric looked up, surprised, standing. “Oh. Hey.” The slayer walked closer. “I…I’m…sorry. “ Eric frowned, twisting his fingers anxiously. “It’s alright-“ “It’s not. You don’t deserve that. I sometimes get episodes of rage. Sometimes they’re random, sometimes it’s set off. All I know about them is that I’m dangerous in that state. That’s why I screamed at you to leave.”

Eric gave a weak smile. “Guess we both have our issues. If you don’t mind, what set this episode off?” The slayer turned, hands clenching. “Fruitless effort. My mission didn’t lead to a priest.” “What about that Hayden guy?”

The slayer sighed. “He’s my next mission. One you might like; I have to go to earth for him. One of the few spots on earth that isn’t over run with demons; it’s the science facility he’s being held at.”

Eric grinned, hopeful. “So humans? Real honest to god humans?” The slayer nodded. “And a portal between here and there is easy, would you like to join me?” “Yes! Yes, I’d love too!” The slayer smiled weakly at his enthusiasm. “Good: then be ready within an hour. Bring your gun just Incase and do not leave my side; got it?”

Eric smiled, grinning as he jumped and hugged the slayer tightly around his braid shoulders. “Yes! I understand! Yes! I get to see actual humans!” The slayer smiled, trying not to let his heart melt from Eric’s puppy dog antics. He hugged him back, feeling his heart fill with warmth. It was unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

Eric pulled away to look him in the eyes still holding onto him. “Thank you, so much for this.” It didn’t pass by the slayer how close they were, faces nearly touching, holding Eric nearly off the ground, felt an urge to kiss him, a feeling he hasn’t felt in eons for anyone. Eric noticed too and swallowed, looking away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to jump on you-“ The slayer brought his lips to Eric’s and kissed him, softly, testing the waters.

Eric yelped but kissed back, surprised and melting into it. The slayer got more confident, kissing more surely, Eric’s hands coming around to go through his buzzed hair. 

Then Eric stopped, pulling away, panting. “Uhh is this…you want this? With me?” The slayer nodded. Eric looked confused. “Why? Why me? I’m sure you could find anyone you want.” “I want you, that’s enough.” Eric blushed but smiled. “Ok. I want this too. Uh how far did you want the kissing to go? Just kissing or…more?” “Whatever you want.” The slayer said as he gently let him back on his feet. 

Eric gave a nod. “Ok, I’d rather wait a bit, get used to..us. But if you want to try something don’t be afraid to tell me-“ the slayer leaned down and captured his lips again, talking. “You talk too much.” Eric chuckled into the kiss.

The slayer smiled, pulling away. “Start getting ready, get your gun and I’ll get you something to wear.” Eric nodded and the slayer walked out of the room.

An hour later Eric was wearing some bit of armor that the slayer could gather together, unfortunately no helmet. They stood on the bridge, blue portal open. The slayer stared at him. “Sure you want to come?” “Yes. I’m sure, I need to see some hope that the earth can be saved.” The slayer nodded. “Stay by my side, Do. Not. Leave. Got it?” Eric nodded. “Yes.” The slayer took a breath. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Within a second the blue portal they walked though took them into ARC labs, several humans walking by, looking shocked and in awe at the slayer.

Eric was in the same kind of awe, seeing humans , alive and working and not killed by demons. The slayer started moving and he followed.

They made their way though most of the complex, Eric waving and saying hi to a few people who were too scared to speak to them.

They got to where Dr. Hayden was hanging in a tube, the man explaining all the delicate procedures needed to unhook the half-robot before the slayer grabbed him and tugged him off the wires and held it. Eric gasped. “Slayer! What if Hayden is dead now?” “He’s not.” He said. Before Eric could say anything else, an alert went up, the lights going red, blinking in alarm.

“Warning, level 5 invasion, evacuate immediately.” The slayer brought Eric behind him, seeing a red portal open up and another one of his own step out, corrupted.

The Marauder.

Eric swallowed, gun or not he would not be able to defend against that. The slayer handed Dr. Hayden over to Eric behind him as the marauder spoke, giving the slayer time to open his portal.

“You were never one of us.” He said deeply, axe glowing. The slayer turned to Eric, glaring. “Take Hayden and get out of here.” “What about you?” Before the slayer could say anything he sensed an incoming attack and shoved Eric through the portal, Eric’s wide eyes the last thing he saw before battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric fell on the floor of the fortress hard, crying out, Hayden being thrown from his arms during this. Eric turned suddenly, seeing the blue portal vanish. “No! No!!” He stood, looking around frantically. “No! Take me back there! Fuck!” He was panicking, pressing buttons on the bridge controls. “You fucking asshole!! Vega! Vega take me back to him!”

Vega spoke, calm as ever. “I’m sorry, the slayer had locked the return portal. I cannot create a new one until he returns.” “You mean if he returns! Fuck! He could die!” “He will not die.” Eric had tears in his eyes. “How do you know that? You didn’t see what I saw.” “Please place Dr. Hayden in the chamber up ahead. It is vital to the mission.” 

Eric gave a shaky nod, grabbed Hayden’s heavy body and ran, taking it to the the glowing chamber and hefted him into the light. He watched as Dr. Hayden floated, the power of the fortress flickering, causing him to jump.  
Vega spoke, barely calming him. “Dr. Hayden is transferring himself into the ships mainframe. The architecture is similar to his own.” 

Eric just watched in horror and awe, hoping this was the right choice. Hayden spoke and he was echoing and godly while he transferred. “You are not the slayer.” 

Eric stiffened, terrified. “No.” “Who are you? How are you in this fortress?” Eric swallowed. “It’s a long story.” “Where is the slayer if he is not here?” “He got caught in battle. Threw me through the portal with you. He locked it so only he can reopen a return portal. Damn idiot is gonna get himself killed.” 

Dr. Hayden chuckled. “You must have no idea what the slayer is.” Eric frowned. “What do you mean?” “It’s not my story to tell. That is something for him to tell you, if he tells you. I’ve never heard him speak.” 

Eric smiled weakly. “He talks with me all the time. He was mute before me but I never push him to talk, we both have our issues.” Dr. Hayden was in shock, unable to actually show it and before he could say anything the portal opened up and the slayer jumped out, blood covering most of him, dripping from his shotgun, bits of bone off of him from other monsters. 

Eric felt his earlier rage come back, charging up to him. “You asshole! You threw me through that portal, I thought you were good as dead!” His eyes welled with tears. He punched the slayers chest over and over, it having no effect until the slayer stopped him, holding his fists. “Stop.” He said, lowly. 

Eric swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. “I thought I’d never see you again, that I’d be alone, again. See another person I care about die!” The slayer reached up, taking his helmet off, disconnecting it with a hiss of air before placing it on a control panel, staring down at Eric. “I needed you safe. You’re not gonna lose me.” 

Eric sighed, annoyed. “Everyone keeps saying that, that I don’t know the slayer, who are you? What are you? Why do they keep talking about you like your some immortal god?” 

Dr. Hayden chose to butt in. “I see you found yourself a companion slayer.” The slayer glared at the tube Hayden was in. “See you don’t want to talk to me.” 

The slayer marched up to his tube, nearly growling, deciding to use his words for once with Dr. Hayden. “Don’t think I can forgive you for what you did before. I’d have left you to rot if not for the information you have.” 

Dr. Hayden chuckled. “My, you do talk. I see this partner has been good for you. And I take full responsibility for what happened at the UAC. I won’t ask forgiveness, I’ve no need for it. But I will help you save what you can of earth. The next Hell preist is on Sentinal Prime.” 

The slayer cursed. “Shit.” Eric went up to him. “Is this bad?” The slayer didn’t even look at him as he clinched his knuckles. “Bad memories.” Eric frowned. “Oh.” 

Dr. Hayden spoke again. “And no way of getting there through portal. The Khan Mayker doesn’t want the preist to be easily found, the only gate to get to Sentinal Prime is inside the core of Mars.” 

Eric blinked. “What? I’m so confused, did he say the core of Mars? As in the planet?” The slayer nodded, turning and going to the terminal, pressing buttons. Eric frowned, following. “Don’t tell me you’re going now.” “Have to.” 

Eric walked closer, placing his hands on on the slayers much bigger, armor covered ones. “No, you don’t. You need to rest. You’ve been going nonstop for I don’t know how many hours, killed that…beast..thing in the lab, had a small mental break down.” The slayer looked at him, almost glaring, not sure how he felt about this. Eric continued. “You might be this almighty warrior but you still need to rest. Just eight hours of sleep and a shower. Possibly some food and you can leave as soon as you like.”

The slayer huffed, taking his hand away from the terminal. “Fine.” Dr, Hayden was very confused. “What is happening here Vega?” Vega spoke, sounding almost amused. “It seems the slayers companion is making sure he is taken care of for the coming battle.” 

Dr. Hayden almost laughed. “The slayer with a companion; I could never imagine such a thing.” 

Eric gently tugged the slayer from the terminal and down to the armory, helping take his armor off, both smeared in drying blood, they’ll both need a shower at this rate. 

Before leading the slayer in their boxers to the shower, the slayer smiled weakly. “I can find the shower on my own.” Eric smiled. “I know, just let me take care of you.” 

The slayer saw smears of blood on Eric from handling his armor, Eric’s small hands turning the chemical shower on, and stepping aside. “Alright, I can give you your privacy and then have my turn-“ The slayer gently pinned him inside, the smaller one yelping before laughing. “This is so small, how are we supposed to both use this?” “We’ll manage.” The slayer said with a smile, staring Eric down. 

Eric blushed, looking away. The slayer had such intensity he felt he might burn up. He watched as the slayer grabbed an old cloth and started to gently wash Eric, starting with his hands that got covered in blood when he had his emotional outburst while the slayer was still dripping with red. 

Eric watched, the slayer was amazingly gentle. Getting in between each finger and knuckle, gently massaging the tendons. He couldn’t imagine the slayer ever being this gentle. 

He continued watching as the slayer gently washed his hands until he brought the cloth to his face, a few smears of blood on his face from grazing the armor. Eric swallowed, looking up at him. The slayer had such a soft look, handling his face like precious glass. 

Then the slayer leaned down, kissing Eric softly. Eric gasped, kissing back, bringing his arms around the slayer before hissing, pulling away. “We should leave the shower,I think it’s starting to burn.” The slayer nodded, turning the chemical shower off and getting out, Eric following. 

Eric looked up at him smiling, bringing his arms onto the slayers large shoulders. “Shall we continue?” The slayer nodded, lifting Eric easily, getting his legs wrapped around his waist. Eric laughed. “This gives me so many ideas.” The slayer chuckled, kissing him again and walking out of the room to his quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: soft smut

The slayer walked them all the way to his quarters, Eric’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he’s sure Eric felt his own erection tapping against his ass ever so often and he can certainly feel Eric’s excitement.

He gently threw him down on the bed and Eric looked at him, sultry and ready until he looked down and saw the slayer in full nudity, his boxers quickly thrown to a random place, finally seeing how big he is.

It was intimidating. He’s fooled around, played with himself back there but he’s certain they may never have traditional, fucking sex because dear god is the slayer huge.

To Eric at least, to the slayer it was probably normal, he’s a giant in his own right, shoulders and biceps bigger than his head. The slayer wasn’t long but damn did he have girth. He was wide and Eric isn’t sure enough preparation would ever be enough for that.

The slayer leaned over him, tilting Eric’s head to look at him. “We’re not doing that right now.” Eric nodded. “Sorry, I just….I never saw one quite like that. I feel so inadequate in comparison.” The slayer brought his hand to the tent in Eric’s boxers, causing the smaller to gasp. “Don’t. It’s just fine to me.” He leaned in, kissing Eric deeply.

Eric moaned into the kiss, laying back down, the slayer moving to his neck, Eric’s hands coming around to wrap around his large shoulders. “So what did you have in mind?” “Some fun. What do you like?”

Eric blinked, not expecting this conversation. “I like being fucked, but we don’t have the time or resources for that.” “What else?” “Blowing. I love to give oral sex.” The slayer nodded, still kissing his neck, his hands roaming over fair, unmarked skin. “Good to know. Good to have a battle plan.”

Eric chuckled weakly, feeling his large hand take his boxers off. “Battle plan?” The slayer nodded, looking him up and down, making Eric blush. “I know I’m not much to look at.” Eric knows he’s lost a lot of weight, surviving the hellscape of earth will do that, there’s was almost no food. It’s only once he was in the fortress he had actual food, even if it’s just vegetables. He wouldn’t be surprised if his ribs were visible.

The slayer shook his head, roaming his hands down his sides. “Beautiful.” Eric blushed deeper, the slayer leaned down, kissing him deeply. Eric moaned into it, wrapping himself around the slayer again. The slayer pulled away and looked in his eyes. “Trust me?” Eric nodded, lips wet and red. “Yes.” The slayer kissed his neck. “Then I’ll be back. I have a plan.” “Ok. I’ll be here.”

The slayer got off the bed and walked out of the room. Eric felt himself vibrating with anticipation, feeling the urge to touch himself but it’s been so long since he was even in the mood to touch himself, it’s been so long since he even masterbated; he knows soon as they start it’ll be over for him embarrassingly soon.

He saw the slayer come back with some bottle of something. Eric leaned up on his elbows. “What’s that?” The slayer smirked over, placing the bottle on the small bedside desk. “Gun oil.” Eric grinned, laughing. “Gun oil?” The slayer chuckled, deep and guttural, Eric was almost startled by it.

The slayer got some on his index finger. “I want to make you feel good. In the way you like. This all I have that will help. I promise to find something more suitable in the future, when my mission is done.” Eric smiled, sitting up, kissing him, holding his face. “I think I love you.” The slayer looked at him seriously. “I love you too. Lay down.

Eric nodded, laying down and letting the slayer move his legs gently to get to his entrance. The slayer brought his finger to it, leaning over and kissing his neck and inserting it gently, knowing his fingers aren’t that small either.

Eric gasped, nearly arching his back, gripping the slayers arm and shoulders. “Oh…wow…I …even your fingers are huge..” the slayer smirked against his neck, moving his finger slowly in and out, getting him adjusted. Eric melted in his arms, eyes fluttering close and a breathy moan escaping. “Oh god, I haven’t felt this in so long…don’t stop.” The slayer kissed his cheek, panting himself from his own arousal. “I won’t.” 

Eric felt him speed up, thrust harder, making him gasp. “Oh god…I won’t last long. I’m so close…” he was already close, holding himself off as much as he could. The slayer could feel how tense he was, feel him panting against him, fingers gripping him tightly that if he were a normal human, would leave bruises. Then Eric cried out, arching his back, the slayer feeling spurs of cum splash on his arm as it hit Eric stomach.

Eric was panting, coming down from the high and going into the afterglow. The slayer stared at him, taking his fingers away. He wasn’t sure what the feeling in his chest was. Eric was so vulnerable, he was so weak against everything, seemingly his own demons yet he wasn’t afraid of the slayer, wasn’t afraid he may snap and kill him within a second.

Eric opened his eyes, smiling when he saw the slayer staring at him. “Hi.” The slayer stared at him, a serious look as he contemplated how he came to have this wonderful young man. Eric frowned, staring at him. “Slayer?” “Flynn.” Eric looked confused. “What?” The slayer stared at him, speaking lowly. “My earth name is Flynn.”

Realization dawned on Eric as he sat up more with a softer smile. “You told me your name? You didn’t have to.” “I love you, you deserve to know it.” Eric felt his eyes well up with tears. “I love you too.” Eric then gasped, looking between them. “You didn’t get to come!”

The slayer chuckled. Eric fussed, trying to get the slayer to lay down but he wouldn’t budge. “Lay down! I can help you feel good too.” The slayer took his hands, shaking his head. “No.” Eric looked confused. “No? But why?” Eric looked away. “Is it me? Did I do something wrong? I-“ the slayer brought his clean hand to his mouth, gently shouting him up. “You talk too much. It’s not you.”

Eric frowned as the slayer brought his hand away. “What is it? Are you ok?” “Scared of hurting you.” Eric frowned. “Hurting me?” The slayer nodded. “I don’t know how I will be, out of control.” Eric let out a breath. “We could work on that. Right now why don’t we clean up and sleep.”

The slayer nodded, getting his boxers from the ground and wiping his hand off along with Eric’s stomach. They both got under what covers they had, the slayer holding Eric close. Eric smiled, feeling safe in his arms. They both fell asleep within minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s starting to get difficult to add Eric into the Doom Eternal game and not have him die so updates may be slow as I’m trying to figure out how to add him and not have him dead by demons immediately.

The slayer wasn’t sure how long he was gone for this time. Days? Months? Whenever he goes out on a mission time is an afterthought but now with Eric, he worries. 

How long has he been alone for?   
  
The guilt ripped him up as he tore demon after demon in half with his chainsaw, the Khan Mayker giving him an ultimatum; stop fighting, let the hell priest live and in return she’ll return what they took from him. He wonders which one she means. 

Does she mean his humanity? His mortality? Or does she mean his heart, broken and raw and aching from seeing things no one ever should? A burden no one should carry? 

But all he thought of was Eric. If he doesn’t save the earth then Eric wouldn’t have a home planet anymore. Wouldn’t have hope anymore. He’s no longer doing this mission for all of the humanity on earth; he’s doing this for Eric. He cocked his shotgun and ignored her annoyance as he continued further.

He fought through memories, when he was only human but finally killed the last hell priest, after a dramatic warning that he would lose “sovereignty.” Like he gave a fuck about that. He shot him mid sentence and watched as the floor turned red with his blood, telling him he is no longer welcomed where he was once. He could hear enemies and Vega talking. “We should leave immediately.” He said while opening up a portal.

When the slayer walked through it, it was dark, pitch black almost. A bolt of terror went through him, thinking of Eric, already sensing incoming demons as Hayden spoke in a panic the slayer has never heard from him. “The Khan Mayker has overloaded your systems. Vega has no control over-“ 

There was static as he ran to the bridge, seeing bright red “system failure” as he touched it over and over again. 

“If you had let the culling continue, the human race you fight to protect would have survived. Now I will resurrect the Icon Of Sin, he will devour earth and leave your home world in ruins. Life on your planet shall never return and this will be yet another world you brought to extinction.” 

The slayer heard snarls and growls behind him, he turned, shot gun in hand. He needed to find Eric, now. God he hoped he was alright. 

“This strong hold from now on will serve as your prison. With no power you can do no harm to our mission and we can continue the work that must be done.” 

He immediately killed every demon in sight, thankfully all low level which means they were only from the prison below. Once they were dealt with he got the crucible and ran and put it in the engine tube, seeing it light and spark red as the power came back to the fortress. Hayden chuckled. “She didn’t know you had the demonic crucible. This fortress is now powered by the very power you seek to the destroy.” 

He spoke to Vega who was still in his helmet. “Vega, can you sense Eric on the ship?” “Searching now…” Hayden pipped in. “With your life why did you keep a human?” “I saved him.” “Ah.” He said. As if he figured something out. Vega spoke. “He is in your quarters.” 

The slayer went off running and up a staircase to his room. He didn’t even try to get it unlocked, he charged in, breaking the door, making Eric gasp.   
The slayer looked and saw Eric sitting on his bed, shotgun in hand, blood on most of him. He took his helmet off and ran over, hugging him tightly. Eric smiled weakly. “I’m glad your back.” “I’m glad you’re alive.” The slayer pulled away and looked him over. “Are you hurt?” 

Eric looked away. “A little. One of the Imps caught my shoulder before I could kill him and make it in here.” The slayer looked closely at his shoulders and did see a large gash. He nodded. “Stay here.” Eric nodded, sitting down, feeling anxiety and exhaustion come over him now that he was safe and the slayer was back.

The slayer came back with various gauze and bandages, coming over to the human. “Here. Let me see.” Eric turned enough for him to see.

He started cleaning it. Eric let out a shaky breath. “I thought I was going to die. Again. I thought you died.” “Why?” “The power went out. I didn’t know why, I thought in some romantic fashion it’s connected to you, so if you die the ship dies. I’m glad that’s not the case. But what happened?”

“The Khan Maker is pissed at me. Tried to keep me locked in my ship. She didn’t know I had back up power.” Eric gave a nod. “Is the Khan Mayker the one who spoke to us once before? The one Vega said is responsible for the destruction of earth?” “Yes. She’s the one hiding the hell priests.” 

Eric felt his eyes well up. “But why is she doing this? What did we do to her people to deserve this?” He looked away, continuing his thought. “I know if my mom were here she’d say it was my fault. Me and others like me. The gays, the Jews, whatever fit her narrative. I hate feeling guilty for this happening. I know me being gay is not why the world is taken over by demons but I still feel like it is.” 

The slayer gently brought Eric’s head to look at him. He felt his chest tighten with emotions he wasn’t sure he’s ever felt when he saw Eric’s broken eyes filled with tears. “The Khan Mayker is at fault. Her people feed off of hell energy and because of me her people were running out of it. They decided to destroy earth to stay alive. “   
Eric swallowed, wiping his tears away. “So they just want to live too.” The slayer nodded. “Yeah.” 

Eric stayed silent, leaning against the slayer as the slayer wrapped his arms around him. The slayer kissed his head. “I thought you were dead too.” The slayer said into Eric’s brown hair. Eric stayed quiet as the slayer continued. “When I came back and saw darkness and demons….I was terrified. More terrified then I ever was.” Eric held onto him tighter. “I’m still here Flynn. I’m not going anywhere.” The slayer let out a shaky breath, feeling his eyes well up. He can’t remember the last time he cried. 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Eric watched as the slayer got his armor and guns ready in the workshop, gauze and bandage still wrapping his shoulder up. “What’s going to happen now?” 

“If the Icon of Sin isn’t stopped he’s going to devour earth.” The slayer said, working on new armor. Eric frowned, feeling anxiety starting to take over as his body felt like it was vibrating. “I’m not sure what to say about this. It’s just…” He stopped, feeling his eyes well up and voice crack, feeling his breathing pick up. “I’m just so overwhelmed. It feels stupid to feel that compared to what you’re going through.” 

The slayer stopped what he was doing and came over to Eric. “Not stupid. That’s your home being destroyed. You just went through a demonic invasion and stayed alive; it’s not stupid to feel overwhelmed.” Eric let out a breath but came out as a sob, feeling like a child: 

The slayer came closer, engulfing him in his giant arms, holding his head against his chest gently and letting him cry. Eric sobbed holding onto him best he could with his injury. “I’m sorry…I just miss my home.” “That’s ok.” “I miss blue skies and grass and sunshine. I miss real food and music.” The slayer just held him, letting Eric unleash everything he likely hid away from the slayer. But he had to agree, letting out a breath. “So do I.” 

The slayer wasn’t sure how much time went by but Eric was nearly asleep against him by the time his emotions ran their course. Eric was quiet when he pulled away, asking a question that’s been on his mind. “What will happen to me when you go fight this icon of sin? Is it safe for me to stay here?” The slayer shook his head, seeming just as troubled as Eric. “No. I don’t trust the Khan Mayker to not do that again, even with the crucible in place.” 

“May I say something?” Dr. Hayden said. The slayer glared at the ceiling. “I don’t trust you either.” “The ARC complex I worked on to fight the demonic invasion is still active and the only safe ground on earth against the demons.” Eric looked at the slayer. “He makes a good point.” The slayer nearly growled in frustration, trusting Dr. Hayden seemed the only choice. 

He looked to Eric. “Eric, get some rest, I’ll wake you up when I’m ready. I’ll take you to the ARC complex.” He glared at the ceiling again. “And if anything happens to him there I swear to god I’ll feed you to the demons and watch as the tear what’s left of your body up.” Eric blushed, smiling weakly. He’s never had someone defend him like that before. 

“I promise, he will be in good hands but I cannot guarantee it is 100% demon proof but it’s the only viable and safest option we have.” 

The slayer let out a breath, coming to Eric and kissing his head. “Get some rest.” Eric gave a weak nod. “Is…is it ok if I take a nap in here? I’m too scared to sleep alone right now.” The slayer nodded, getting to work making a makeshift bed, as comfortable as he could make it. Once Eric was laying down and sleeping the slayer went back to work.

The slayer wasn’t sure how long he was working but he heard Eric cry. He looked, checking on him and saw he was still asleep, likely just a nightmare. He went over carefully to observe. He’s never dealt with other people’s nightmares, just his own which he’s so accustomed to it’s weird if it’s just a regular dream. 

Eric was curled up, gripping what little blanket there was and crying into it. The slayer kneeled down, gently holding Eric’s shoulder, to see if it would help calm him. 

But then Eric started hyperventilating and the slayer knew that wasn’t good. He gently shook him, until Eric cried out, eyes open wide and filled with tears. He saw the slayer and sobbed, sitting up and holding onto him. The slayer just held him, sitting on the floor and letting him cry. 

Eventually he spoke. “Nightmare?” Eric nodded. “Yeah. My parents were in it. And the demons.” “They’re gone now, I won’t let anything hurt you.” Eric swallowed, relaxing a bit. “I know. I trust you. Are we ready?” The slayer nodded. “Yeah. I’ll help you get presentable and we can go.” Eric nodded, standing up, feeling anxiety never leaving from his chest, making his heart feel heavy. It’s not the first time he’s felt it. 

Once he was cleaned up and in as proper clothing as the slayer could find, they stood where the portal would be. “Vega, Take us to the ARC complex.” Eric held the slayers armor covered hand tightly as Vega spoke. “Directing you now.” 

The portal opened and they walked in. 

Once they were through Eric saw they were inside a very scincey building, with shining white walls and tile floors but big difference is all the windows had armor on them; most likely on a lockdown procedure. 

The few people walking around who saw the slayer stopped and stared, one women dropping her coffee mug. The slayer walked and gently brought Eric along with him, not letting go of his hand. He went to the closest person there who was the women who dropped her mug. “Who is in charge?” 

The women spoke, holding her clipboard close. “Of this section? I am.” The slayer walked to her then he brought Eric in front of him. “I need you to watch over him and protect him while I fight and finish the mission. The fortress I have isn’t safe at the moment. I was sent here by Dr. Hayden.” The women gave a nod. “Alright.” The slayer stared her down. “Protect him at all costs, he’s one of the survivors of the demon invasion.” 

She gave another nod. “He’s safe here, I promise.” She gave a smile to Eric who looked nervous. “What’s your name?” Eric walked closer to her. “Eric.” He stopped, turned to say goodbye but he already heard the hum of the portal and then the slayer was gone. The women smiled softly. “He must care a lot about you. I’m Dr. Cathrine, why don’t we get you a shower?” Eric shook his head. “I already took a chemical shower before I came here.” “No sweetie, I mean a shower, with water and soap.”

His eyes got wide. “You have those?” “Yes. Most of us have twelve to twenty hour shifts so this building also serves as a second home for most of the staff. Well, it’s now is our home since the invasion.” She got her walker-talkie out of her pocket. “Hey, I need a small clean up in the main hall. We have a situation.” 

The other voice, male, came in as static. “Everything ok?” “Yes, the slayer was just here. He dropped off a human survivor for us to watch over while he fights the demons. I was so startled I dropped my coffee.” “Jesus Christ. THE Slayer?” “Yes. Trust me, I’m just as shocked but I need to help the guy he dropped off and don’t have time to clean up the coffee.” “Got it. I’ll come get it.” “Thanks.” She placed it back in her pocket and gave Eric a smile. “Alright, lets get you a proper shower and some food.” 

  
Eric swallowed, feeling anticipation of actual water and soap. “I have to warn you, I have an injury, I’m not sure I should get it wet.” “We can get it looked at before the shower.” She noticed as thin he was, wondering when the last time he ate something filling. 


	11. Chapter 11

Eric was led down a hall and into an exam room. The women who led him, Dr. Cathrine, started a medical exam. “We’re just going to do a simple medical exam, maybe help you out while you’re here. Name?”

“Eric Murphy.” He said, sitting on the exam table carefully with his bad arm. She typed it into the computer.

“Age?”

“25.”

“Birthday?”

“April 15th.”

“Any you allergies?”

“Just dust and pollen.”

“No drug or food allergies?”

“No.”

She gave a nod. “Alright. Basics are out of the way. Do you have any medical conditions?” Eric gave a weak smile. “Uhh just this injury here.”

She gave the injury a closer look, taking the makeshift bandages and sling off to see the gash going across his shoulder. “Oh dear. How did this happen?”

Eric fidgeted with his pant leg. “Uhh well I kinda had to fight off a demon. “ she looked in utter shock. He continued. “It’s alright! The slayer taught me how to use his shotgun so if something like this happened I could defend myself. I managed to defend myself and get to safety but one of them caught my shoulder before I could close the door.”

She was still in shock. “Wait, he said he had a fortress, how did demons get in there?” Eric blushed. “Uhh he kinda has a prison for target practice. They’re all low-level demons he had me fight and he was right behind me the whole time.”

The women was still in shock but she wasn’t sure what to expect from the doom slayer. “Alright well I’m going to stitch it up properly, I’m going to use the stitches that dissolve after a certain amount of time, I’m not sure either one of you know how to take out stitches.”

Eric chuckled. “No. Probably not.”

She put her gloves on, got gauze, stitches, sutures and numbing agent. She came over, coming in close to his injured shoulder. “Alright. This might hurt while I get this clean enough to work with.”

After she was done and it was a lot cleaner and better stitched, she showed him to the living quarters. They were tiny little apartments, with a small kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and entertainment center that was mostly books with a few DVDs. She smiled. “You can stay here until the slayer is done.”

Eric looked around. The room reminded him of all the doctors offices he went to. The conversion therapist that his dad forced him to go too. The room made him uncomfortable with how plain and generic it was but he just gave her a grateful nod and walked inside.

He felt his anxiety go through the roof, trying to stay calm. He saw the beige couch and sat on it but once he did panic hit him, every therapist appointment coming back.

He ran out of the room, and clung to the door, panting like he ran a marathon, tears filling his eyes.

A man came over, probably one of the supervisors for him. “Are you ok?” Eric swallowed, looking at him, reminding himself that he wasn’t at his therapist office, he was safe. “No. Just…just a panic attack. I’m fine.” The man came closer with much more concern. Eric looked at him. “Is it alright if I stayed somewhere else?” “Is there something wrong with the room?” “No, no. The room is fine, I just have a lot of anxiety and…I’d rather not be alone.” The man gave a softly smile. “It’s no problem, follow me.”

The slayer wasn’t sure how much time passed traveling though the realms, reliving memories, taking down the Khan Mayker to finally get to the Icon of Sin.

He fought harder than he thinks he ever did. Much more was at stake for him than the earth. He sliced through demons and shot at the Icon, becoming covered in blood, guts and bone fragments. 

Once the Icon of sin finally collapsed, he walked away from the fighting area, seeing the chaos of earth, the destruction the fight caused.

“Vega. Take me to Eric.” He said roughly, exhausted and never been so glad to finish a mission. He went through the blue portal but didn’t expect what he saw.

Rubble.

Most of the building was gone, turning to chucks of wire and cement and metal. The slayer ran to it, screaming. “ERIC!” He lifted every bit he could, only finding more metal and occasionally blood but no sign of his precious human.

“Vega! Can you find him?!” “Searching.” While he searched, the slayer continued to turn over stone and rubble. He managed to find a person alive. The person sobbed when they saw the slayer. They probably weren’t going to make it, the poor women. He gently helped her out, finally recognizing her as the women who greeted them earlier and dropped her coffee cup. 

“Can you tell me where Eric is?”

She swallowed, blood coming from her mouth. “We…we had put him in a room…but he needed a different room. I don’t know where he was when the building collapsed.” The slayer nodded, gently making sure she was at least laying comfortably before Vega spoke up. “Eric is alive but severely injured. I marked his location on your HUD..”

The slayer followed the little dot and spoke to Vega, needing to know how long Eric May have been under this rubble. “How long ago did this happen?”

“Going by the women’s injuries, no more than five hours ago. Likely from ensuing battle. The foundations have broken up over time from the invasion which may have been the cause.”

The slayer got to where Eric was, all he saw was rubble. “Vega… is he alive?” “Yes but he will require immediate medical treatment as crushing syndrome may have set in.”

The slayer got to work, throwing rock after rock away from the area before he heard a whine, seeing metal panels, dented and warped. “Eric!”

It was quiet and then a muffled, weak voice. “Slayer…Flyn….Slayer…Flynn…oh my god…”

“I’m gonna get you out! Stay calm!” The slayer worked relentlessly as he managed to get more rubble and finally the metal that was over him.

The slayer swallowed seeing him, not sure if he’ll be able to save him. Eric was bruised, so much so it covered most of his face and arms. His chest looked caved in from his shirt and an arm clearly broken. The slayer kneeled down. “Vega, injuries.”

“One moment.” Eric was breathing weakly, like it took effort as the slayer gently held his hand. “His rib cage is collapsed but hasn’t punctured his lungs or heart. His left arm is broken, contusions and likely a severe concussion. Ask him how he feels.”

The slayer sighed. “Eric, how are you feeling?”

Eric was crying weakly, tears going down his dirty cheeks. “I…I. Can’t feel much. I know I’m injured but I don’t feel it.” “Vega..” “Paresthesia. A somewhat common symptom of crush syndrome. I started a portal. Aid him as quickly and carefully as you can. I will talk you through it.”

The slayer gently held Eric in his arms. Eric cried weakly in his hold, leaning against him. “Am I gonna die?” “No.” The slayer said sharply as he walked through the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

The slayer had never run so fast.

He got Eric in bed, speaking to Vega who was still in his suit. “Vega, how do I help him?” He asked, looking over Eric’s injuries, god there were so many.

“We should first address what we can, his broken arm needs a splint.” “On it.” He ran and got any medical supplies he could. He ran back and gently moved Erics arm, making him whimper in pain. He got the splint on place and wrapped it up in gauze. “Alright. Now what?”

“Get as many ice packs as you can, he will need it for swelling.”

“Wha about this crushing syndrome you said earlier?”

“

“The only symptoms he has were the numbness. I believe he doesn’t have it. The metal panel that fell on him likely took most of the damage.”

“His ribs?”

“They should be wrapped but other than that we cannot do more, we’re not surgeons.”

“Will he be ok?”

“That is to be determined. Please get the ice for him.”

The slayer got the ice, got more splint and wrapped his ribs and made a brace for his back and ribs. Put ice on the worst swelling and then….waited. Eric kept waking up but for short bursts before falling asleep again.

It was days like this.

The slayer kept up the routine of changing bandages, replacing ice packs, making sure his splints were still tight. Eventually he went to Vega and Dr. Hayden. “Is there anywhere we can take him? He needs a hospital.”

Vega spoke up. “I agree. I don’t know how much longer he can live with his ribs collapsed, he’s a high risk for one of the bones to pierce an organ.”

Dr.Hayden sounded like sigh escaped him, even disembodied. “Right now Earth is still not an answer, most buildings and services rendered useless in the demonic invasion.”

The slayer glared, nearly growling. “So where the fuck do I take him? Am I supposed to just watch him die?”

“Not at all slayer.” Hayden said. “There are other planets but I am unsure of civilization let alone a hospital. Vega and I will look and research. Soon as we have a viable answer we will alert you.” 

The slayer growled, feeling tears burning in his eyes. He punched the wall on his way out, leaving a sizable dent.

He walked aback to his room where Eric lay asleep, his breathing near wheezes with the collapsed rip cage, less room for the lungs to expand. He got a chair and just watched him, feeling his eyes water with a fear he’s never felt before.

Eric was barely waking up now, his breathing getting worse by the day with no sign of a planet with a hospital, and even so, would it be too late?

Every day he asked Vega for an update and everyday it was the same; they weren’t near a planet yet with a capable hospital.

He’s lost count of how much shit he’s broken with each answer; he’s never been so scared.

But one day Vega informed him of a hospital near them on a planet, already starting a portal there.

The slayer rushed to Eric’s side and as gently as he could, lifted him in his arms. Eric whined weakly, his breathing still wheezes. He carried him carefully. “We’re gonna get you fixed up, I promise, I’m not letting you die.” Eric didn’t respond but he felt his hands grip his workout shirt tight as he could in his weak grip.

He walked through, making sure he had Vega with him so he can go back to the fortress when he’s done.

It was all white halls and smells of chemical cleansing products; definitely a hospital. An alien nurse saw them and walked over, where in the hospital where they? Doesn’t matter, he finally has help for Eric. “What’s going on?” The nurse asked.

The slayer looked at her, hoping he managed to convey all his fear and worry. “Please…help him..” she rushed over, seeing the damage on the poor boy. “What happened?” “Crushed under a building. He was under for less than five hours, I fixed what I could until we could find a hospital.” She nodded, speaking into a walkie-talkie. “I need help in hallway B-4, a large man is here with a young male, early twenties, was crushed under a building.”

It wasn’t long before a stretcher and nurses arrived. The slayer gently laid Eric into it. Eric opened his eyes and reached out weakly for the slayer. The slayer held his hand. “I’m not leaving you, I promise.”

He watched them wheel him away, leaving him feeling relieved but still scared. Is it too late? Is the damage too much? It’s been a week with those injuries.

He sat down and did the thing he hates most; he waited.


	13. Chapter 13

The slayer felt more out of place than he ever has. He can’t remember the last time he felt out of place. He was forced to wait int the waiting room, barely able to sit in their normal sized chairs for the people and other creatures that come here that are much smaller than him.

So he stood, arms crossed, watching the surgery screen, seeing Eric was on there, a nurse having explained it to him before he got there. He noticed the few stares and looks he got, he didn’t pay them any mind, he watched Eric’s name on the screen.

Surgery: In progress

The slayer wasn’t sure how long he stood there, watching the screen. Likely hours when a nurse came over to him. “Uhhm Slayer?” He turned to her. “Is he ok?” He asked simply, voice deep.

The nurse cleared her throat, he towered over her. “Yes, he’s out of surgery and in his own room. If you like I can take you to him. He won’t be awake for a while but he’s stable.”

“Take me to him.”

She nodded. “Alright. He’s in the ICU for now, with crushing injuries we can never be too careful. Once he wakes up we’ll check his injuries and move him.” The slayer just nodded and followed.

She stopped and looked at the slayer. “Now he might be hard too look at. He has severe bruising and a lot of wires. Right now he’s on a ventilator tube until we’re sure he can breathe on his own. His ribs were the worst of it.”

“Let me see him.” He said. She nodded and opened the door gently, letting the slayer inside.

The slayer walked in carefully, going sideways through the door to enter, feeling his chest physically hurt seeing Eric look so fragile.

He walked closer, going to the side of the bed, seeing all the wires she mentioned. Several in his arms, one was blood, another was likely just fluids to keep him hydrated, his heart monitor a steady beeping and a tube down his throat to make sure he can breathe.

He gently took one of Eric’s hands in his. It made him hurt at how small it seemed in his; why didn’t he notice that? The slayer could easily encase Eric’s hand in his. He heard the door close, knowing the nurse walked out to give him privacy. 

He wasn’t going anywhere but he also didn’t want to have to stand again. He looked around and saw a bench, not a chair. He can at least sit. He kissed Eric’s head softly before walking over to it, sitting and crossing his arms, not daring to sleep a wink, not until Eric is safe in the fortress.

He sat there for hours, until the sun on this planet came up and drifted through the window. He heard coughing and gagging and ran over to Eric.

Eric looked scared but he was alive and staring at him and breathing. The slayer looked around before seeing the call nurse button, big and red next to the bed on the wall and pressed it.

He leaned down gently, brushing some of Eric’s brown hair out of his face. “It’s ok, it’ll be ok, I’m here.” Eric looked pleadingly at him before the door bird open and a nurse came in. “Oh he’s awake! That’s wonderful! And breathing! Here sweetie, stay still, I’m gonna get that tube out of there for you.” 

The slayer moved to let her work but didn’t let go of Eric’s hand. Eric held hand held so tightly when the tube was being removed from his throat. Once it was gone he was coughing and wincing, trying to hold his ribs. The nurse frowned. “Try not to cough too much, I’m going to get you some water.” She ran out and Eric looked miserable.

The slayer couldn’t stop staring at him. He was alive. This fragile human is alive. He never felt so happy for anything. He smiled softly. Eric noticed, staring at him. “Hey..” he said, voice rough and low.

The slayer leaned down, kissing his head and hugging him as gently as possible, Eric’s head in his giant shoulder. Eric smiled, tears falling down his face. “I’m alive.. I’m here..” the slayer moved back and just…looked at him.

Half his face was covered in various stages of healing bruises and his eyes looked so tired but they were still bright and shining and happy. The slayer felt a lump form in his throat and tears fill his eyes but then the door opened and the nurse came back with a bottle of water. The slayer moved away,blinking the tears away as the nurse helped.

“Here you go young man.” Eric took the water bottle with his good hand that wasn’t broken. “Thank you.” It was already open so he slowly took a few sips , his throat feeling much better. The nurse smiled. “Ok well I’m going to get your doctor and he can tell you everything going on.”

Eric looked at his blanket. “Think I’ll be able to leave?” The slayer frowned. “No. Your injuries were too severe for them to release you after a day.” Eric frowned as well, only able to stay laying against his pillows, his chest hurt with every movement. Which shouldn’t be a surprise to him.

The doctor came in, a reptilian, came in with papers. “Hello Eric, it’s good to see you awake.” Eric smiled. “I’m glad to be awake. So what’s going to happen with me? Will I be ok?” The slayer moved closer to him, holding his hand gently, being mindful of the wires.

The doctor gave a nod. “Yes but it will take some time and possibly some physical therapy. But your ribs were the worst, everything else was fairly simple; a broken wrist and arm, contusions and bruises. But your ribs took almost 90% of the crush trauma. They were almost all broken and the cage itself collapsed. A few of the ribs were left floating. Right now it’s put back together with several screws and plates but unfortunately because of that we can’t release you since you’re still recovering from a severe injury.”

Eric frowned. “I understand but my..” he looked at the slayer, blushing softly. “My boyfriend, where can he stay? We’re not from here. This was an emergency so we don’t have anywhere to go after this.”

The doctor sighed. “Well we have quite a few apartments close to the hospital if you’d like to apply for one.” Eric smiled. “We’ll talk about it.” The doctor nodded, waking out of the room.

Eric looked at the slayer. “What do you think of living here?” The slayer looked confused. “Like a Normal life?” “Yeah. No more demon killing or having to be the slayer. You can an just be Flynn.” The slayer stayed quiet, he would lie if he said he never thought of that.


	14. Chapter 14

The slayer decided to stay in the fortress while Eric recovered. Going out into the world, alone to live a normal life? It was too overwhelming to think about to do alone. He knew where Eric was and can make a portal right in his room to come and go as he pleases.

The doctors said recovery to be able to be discharged could be months, with the extent of injuries his rib cage took.

But that was ok. Eric was alive. He was still here.

But the unfortunate topic of payment came up. Eric frowned at the doctor in his room, the doctor hes know for a month. “We…we don’t have any money. It’s hard to explain but we really don’t have any.”

The doctor sighed and the slayer kept himself from pacing. “Well we do have options and aids to help. I can get you some information on them and you am see which would be best.” Eric just nodded, numbly before the doctor left.

Once the doctor left Eric sucked in a breath. “We can’t pay them. This was a bad idea.” The slayer came over, staring Eric down. “And letting you die was better?”

“Yes. Then we wouldn’t be in this mess, you won’t have to deal with me or my problems, you could go back to what you were doing. Without having to worry about a liability or burden.” Eric’s lips trembled, tears in his eyes as the slayer came down to his eye level, tilting his face his way. “Don’t you ever talk about yourself like that again. You are not a burden and you are not a liability. I…” the slayer still had a hard time saying it, feeling his chest bloom warmth every time. “I love you. And I will never stop fighting for you. We will find a way to pay them, leave it to me, ok?” Eric gave a little nod but didn’t smile.

The slayer needed to see that smile. He leaned in and kissed him, softly. Eric kisses back, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. The slayer cupped his face and wiped them away.

Come nightfall the slayer went back to the fortress and tried to formulate a plan to make some money. 

The only thing he came up with is possibly selling a few weapons that are his least popular. They’re experimental and belonged to the famous Slayer. Someone would pay top dollar for it.

But it’s too risky, or could end up in the wrong hands. 

But his most popular and simple weapons aren’t as risky, they’re normal guns with a few modifications.

He looked at his super shotgun with the meathook attachment. It’s got him though some of the most rough battles, it’s been with him almost the entire time he’s been the slayer. 

He gripped it. “Vega, find someone trustworthy that buys weapons.” “Sir, are you sure you want to do this?” The slayer looked at the gun in his hands. He can easily find a new super shot gun and modify it again. It’s the sentimental value that’s making this difficult. But Eric has medical bills because of him. “Yes.”

Eric woke sore, as usual. His chest always in a constant state of pain without any pain medication or when it wears off. 

He looked at the clock 4:48AM. Fuck, he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep with his pain meds wearing away but he didn’t want to bother the nurses, hoping his tolerance will go up from this, at least a little.

Elsewhere the slayer found a buyer, thanks to Vega and both Vega and Hayden checked background and cross reference and anything they could to make sure it was trustworthy.

He was a museum curator, specializing in weapons and wars of past. He was an old man, suddenly called to his office. He walked in and gasped at the Goliath of a man in front of him. “Oh..uh hello. I’m Dr. William Hertz.” Then he recognized the tattoo on his arm, a brand, looking at it more closely. “Oh…oh, you’re…you’re the famous slayer we’ve heard so much about.”

The slayer nodded. “I am.” Dr. William sighed, shakily as he sat down. “What can I do for you?” 

“I need money for….” Fuck, what does he call Eric in this kind of context? He doesn’t want to be open about his life and sexuality with someone he doesn’t know but it feels weird calling him a friend. 

“Someone close to me suffered crushing injuries. He’s in the hospital but we lack money.” Dr. William gave a nod. “Ok, I’ll see what I can do. Let me get a better look at this weapon.”

The slayer placed it gently onto the desk while the doctor started looking with mirrors and glasses and other gizmos. “Oh yes. This can get quite a pretty penny. Let’s say half a million?”

The slayer hoped it was enough, he has no idea what the medial bills are or what they charge. “Sold.” The doctor smiled. “Excellent. Then I will write up what the check made by the museum and I’d like your signature and a picture of you holding as authenticity.” “I can bring my suit, if you want to wait.”

The doctor looked in awe. “Uh yes. Yes, it would prove it’s you much better if they saw the suit.” The slayer nodded. “Wait here. Vega,open the portal.” Suddenly the portal opened and the doctor just looked in shock what was happening and then the slayer was gone.

Once the picture was taken and papers signed, he was given a check for a solid $1 million since the Authentication was made easier with his suit.

He went back to the fortress and got out of his suit and back to the hospital, scaring a few nurses with the portal, another nurse waving, a few of them having gotten used to his presence. 

He went to one he knew somewhat. “Excuse me?” She smiled. “Slayer, yeah, what do you need?” “Can you..help me…set up things on this planet? Normal things like a bank account and a place to live? I’d like to surprise Eric when he gets out.” She smiled. “Sure. Let’s go speak more privately, I’ll answer any question.”


End file.
